L'Amour de Son Vie
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Demetri, rather tired of mission after mission, finds a relief from the monotony in the place he least expects it. But will his newfound happiness last or will he lose love as suddenly as he found it? Demetri/OC


**A/N: A new kind of story. Weird ending, be warned. If you need any translations of the French, feel free to PM me. And please review!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**

* * *

**

A mission: it was as simple as that. Find the problem, terminate it, wash their hands, and return home to Volterra. There was nothing complicated about it: get in, get out. Get the job done. They were the best of the best, for Aro would not settle for less.

Demetri, the greatest tracker in the world and powerful fighter. Felix, one of the strongest vampires in existence. The twins… Dear Jane and Alec. The merciless and the merciful. Together, the four of them were unstoppable, carrying out the will of their masters, Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

This was supposed to have been just another mission and in the beginning, it was. Something changed, though. Something was different. Something that would drastically affect their tracker's views on his existence in more ways than one.

* * *

The four of them had gathered in the throne room, already knowing what the task would likely be. Get rid of some rogue vampires hunting near the city, stop a couple of clowns who were risking humans finding out about them, or their least favorite, checking up on the Cullens. Demetri was waiting with his arms crossed, a pensive look on his face.

"What do you think it'll be this time?" asked Felix, nudging Alec.

Alec sighed. "I bet my money on some exhibitionists. Wipe them out, return, and get our praises. You, Dem?"

Demetri narrowed his eyes. "Whatever it is, it's nothing we can't handle. I just want to get it over with."

Jane smiled. "Come on, Demetri. You used to like missions."

"Yes, yes I did." He shook his head, trying to remove the images entering his mind. Damn them. Damn them and their existence. He thought of the time they had visited the Cullens last, just a few months ago. It had profoundly affected him. They had everything he had always longed for in his human life, centuries ago, before it had all been viciously ripped out from under him, out of his grasp. A family… love… a mate. He had _none_ of those things. Demetri had spent his entire life waiting on the Volturi, hand and foot, and what did he have to show for it? His amazing ability? It was so ironic that the one thing he could do so well- find people- he could not use to find the one thing he wanted most: a mate.

"And you don't like them anymore?" Aro asked as he entered the room, watching in pleasure as the four vampires bowed before him.

"Of course I do, Master. It's just the tediousness of it all. We go, we kill, we come back. It's a bit monotonous but I serve you willingly." Demetri replied, bashfully bowing his head even further.

"Well, I assure you that this mission will be far from monotonous, my young friend." He announced, and they all stood up to face their master. "We've received reports that in northern France, a newborn army is being created. They're only at about thirty for now but we all know how much damage can ensue when that many younglings are together." He clapped his hands together and smiled. "So, the four of you are to go to Lille and sort out the problem and bring back the ones in charge for their trial."

And in this case, "trial" signified execution.

"Yes, Master." They said in unison.

"Right, off you go then." Aro said, retreating from the throne room and leaving the four vampires to prepare for their run to France.

* * *

"Ah, what do we have here? Evening gentlemen and…." He eyed Lorraine up and down. "And lady. Interesting. Now, I'm sure you're very aware of the consequences of your actions."

"What consequences?" asked Sasha. "We have done nothing wrong."

Demetri quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the lovely creature before him. "Au contraire, mademoiselle. Your coven is responsible for creating a large number of newborns. Being so close to Italy, this does raise concern over your intentions."

Lorraine raised her head in indignation. "You have no proof of that. But I'm sure your _lovely_ masters have already ordered our execution. So instead of carrying on the façade of being our savior, why not just get it over with?"

"As you wish, ma belle." He cocked his head to the side. "Jane?"

And the screams of all eleven vampires filled his ears. But for some reason, one of them stood out. Lorraine's screams were tugging at the strings of his dead heart although he could not place the reason for which this was happening. He didn't like to see her suffer and when he saw her face contorted in pain, hands clutching at his leg, he waved at the blonde twin to stop and the screams soon followed suit.

He cringed at her heavy breathing and the look in her half-lidded eyes as she raised her head to him. He decidedly did not like this girl suffering. Now, as to _why_, he was clueless. She was clearly living life by her own rules and held no regard for the importance of the Volturi.

"When Christophe gets back…" she began, her strength failing her, and her head hitting the ground.

"Timber?" Alec asked.

Demetri just nodded, awe-struck by his lack of desire to kill this wretched girl in front of him. It wasn't possible that she could be his… no. No, it couldn't be. After all this time? He'd already resigned himself to the fact that he was probably the only vampire in existence who would never have a mate. Aro had conjectured that perhaps the girl just hadn't been born yet… That was about seven hundred years ago. Clearly, that theory was wrong.

Perhaps she had already died and he just missed her. Human life was so very short, if she'd been somewhere else in the world other than Italy, he wouldn't even know she existed. Or perhaps… perhaps she did exist? Could this vampire be what he'd always hoped for?

He heard the roar of the fire behind him, sparks of a yellow and gold glow popping in front of him, which dragged him out of his musings. "All but the girl. Alec, numb them all, but leave her be. We are taking her back to Volterra."

"Why? Has Demetri got a little crush on this vampire here?" Jane asked teasingly, wanting nothing more than to inflict pain on as many of them as possible.

He growled. "No. Aro said to bring the ones in charge. Clearly her and this Christophe have some things to answer for."

Lorraine felt nothing. She was numb: her mind, her body, and her soul. Clearly she must be dead. The gorgeous vampire that had come in here, shouting accusations about her and her brother, had killed her. At least she had died by the hands of an angel. And she was glad the pain was over, she would never have to hurt again. Never have to feel the loneliness of not having a mate. In fact, she was glad it was over.

But then she heard his voice. It wasn't over.

_**Lorraine? What is that smell?**_

_Christophe, go! Leave, please, please leave. Don't come in._

_**What's wrong, Lorrie? Are you alright? I'm outside.**_

_They're dead, all of the newborns. It's over. You need to run. I'll take the blame. C'est mon idée, non?_

_**Lorrie… Je ne peux pas aller. Je veux t'aider.**_

_Don't bother, please. They will take me to Italy and kill me. If you make yourself known, they will kill you too. I can't let that happen._

_**I can't let them kill you, either. You're my little sister. **_

_By two minutes. Please, go, keep the cause alive. _

_**Lorrie…**_

_Je n'ai pas peur. C'est la vie, ou le mort dans cette histoire. _

_**Je vais t'aider en Italie. **_

_D'accord. Good luck, Chris._

_**You as well, my sister, do stay strong. **_

"Alright, get up, you wretch!" Felix said as he grabbed Lorrie's arm roughly and restrained her. Alec had given her senses back to her and, from the corner of her eye, she saw Demetri cringe at Felix's forceful manner ever so slightly.

"I can walk myself, thank you. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to try and escape?" She asked Felix honestly.

Felix shook his head. "Whatever. Even if you did try, Demetri here could find you before you even left the city."

Lorrie looked at Demetri straight on, his eyes glaring back at her, black as night. "You should feed. Don't want your prisoner under incompetent guard, do you?"

Demetri snarled at her but it was hardly genuine. He didn't know why but this girl had ensnared him. She was standing up for herself, being no one's prisoner, but fighting back with words even if she could not do so with actions. Perhaps… if he could find a way to tame her and discover her powers, Aro would want to keep her.

"We should wait for Christophe." Demetri said, glancing at his partners.

Lorrie smirked in victory. "Il ne va pas rétourner ici. He has been warned."

Jane frowned. "What did you do? How did he find out?" Her gaze turned to Demetri who was looking at Lorrie quizzically.

"Clearly it is a bluff. But maybe we should act on it, return to Italy, and wait there. Surely she must mean something to him…" He trailed off, unable to counteract the waves of jealousy overcoming him. "We leave now."

Together, the five of them ran to the nearest airport in Paris and were on a flight within the hour. As they entered the plane and Lorrie eyed the flight attendant, Demetri squeezed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I feel I should warn you, Miss. Trying to capture their attention in any way will only serve to end their lives as well as yours." Softly and quickly, while the other three were not watching, he stroked her face with the back of his hand in a loving gesture, testing out his feelings.

He received a hard glare and a baring of sharp teeth in return. "I'm afraid I don't wish to consort with my keeper in that way, _Sir_. Besides… you don't even know my name." She retorted, removing his hand from her face and taking her seat.

He sat down next to her away from the flight attendant's prying eyes and looked seriously at the girl next to him. "I would like to…" Her eyes met his and he could tell he was melting her cold exterior. There wasn't much left of her emotional barrier to break. Demetri took her hand in his and rubbed nonsensical circles on it, reveling in its smoothness.

Lorrie's eyes drifted back and forth between Demetri's awed and concentrated face and their entwined hands. "Je m'appelle Lorraine."

"I am Demetri. A pleasure to meet you, Lorraine." He said, testing it out and relishing the way it flowed from his lips. She could listen to him say, or purr rather, her name forever. "Listen to me, Lorraine. I don't want to hurt you and I can't make any promises but I will speak with Aro. He will listen to me, I am a loyal guard, but I do not wish any harm to come upon you. It is sudden, I know. But I do think that…" He trailed off once more, recalling Christophe.

"What is it that you think, Demetri?" She asked him, subconsciously leaning in towards his cool, lean body.

He cocked his head to the side. "Is Christophe someone I should be worried about?"

It took her a second to realize what he was insinuating and she let out a laugh. It sounded like bells and, in the moment, he decided that he would protect this woman to the death. "If you think you have any reason to worry about my brother, then yes."

He visibly relaxed at her words. "Your brother? Blessed is my luck." He said more to himself.

"You were saying?" She asked, wanting to know if the connection she felt with him was mutual.

A minute passed before he answered. "I've been alive for nine centuries, Lorraine, and I've seen my fellow comrades find the ones they were meant to be with: their mates. However, it was usually an easy transition as they were eager to join the guard and had no previous transgressions. You, on the other hand…"

Lorrie nodded. "I am a criminal in their eyes." She acknowledged. "Chris and I, we have done nothing wrong. The newborns were not ours. Neither of us created them, we took them in. They were wreaking havoc in Paris and I suggested to Chris that we house them, get them on their feet." She frowned. "They were under my promised protection and I let them all be killed."

"You did not let them be killed. There was nothing you could have done." He smiled. "That's good, you know. Aro has the ability to look into your thoughts, he will see that you are telling the truth. Lorraine… it can work."

"And my brother? He will be coming to find me." She whispered, not wanting the other vampires to hear. At Demetri's quizzical look, she continued. "He told me. My power… _our_ power is to communicate telepathically. We are twins, much like the two children with you."

Demetri's smile grew even wider. "Aro will be pleased. He will welcome you and your brother into the guard with open arms. He has a fondness for acquiring talented vampires, such as yourselves."

"And you have a fondness for me." She said, twirling a lock of her blond hair with her fingers. "Clearly, for why else would you try so hard to secure an acceptable fate for me and my brother?"

Demetri was at a loss for words. This girl had read him- read him and knew him well. He was very fond of her. Oh to hell with it, she was his bloody mate! He was in love with her. Ever so slowly, he leaned over to Lorraine, cupped her face, and captured her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. Lorraine would have none of that, however, and she very nearly attacked him with her mouth, their passion tangible. Only when they heard the disapproving _ahem_ of the stewardess and Felix's mock clapping did they pull back.

The rest of the flight was interesting to say the least, Lorrie's head resting on Demetri's shoulder. No words needed to be spoken: their fate was sealed.

Needless to say, the mission turned out to be far more than he had bargained for.

* * *

Back at the castle, Aro reveled in his newest member of the guard. All her transgressions had been explained. When Christophe arrived, figurative guns blazing, he was shocked to find Lorraine in the arms of a stranger looking as happy as could be.

_**Lor?**_

_I love him, Christophe. We will be very happy here._

And they were very happy there for as long as they lived.

* * *

_150 years later_

"Happy anniversary, my love." Demetri said proudly giving her a bouquet of red roses. He smiled and kissed her fiercely. Never in the past one and a half centuries had their love, the deep bond of mates, ever weakened; on the contrary, it had only grown stronger.

Lorrie smiled widely. "Je t'aime, mon amour. You must have the greatest track record for remembering anniversaries." Her bell-like laugh filled his ears.

"Well, I _am_ the greatest tracker in the world." He kissed her again, deeply. "Who would have thought one hundred and fifty years would go by so fast?"

"Thank you. For everything you did for Chris and I." her voice broke at her late brother's name.

Demetri frowned. "It is a shame what happened to him. The Children of the Moon are vicious, as you know. As much as I know you wish you could have taken his spot, I am grateful for what he did. He saved your life, amore, and I wouldn't want it any other way." His lips made their way to her neck and she moaned softly, hey hands entangling in his hair.

"To think that… _hmm_. To think that one hundred and fifty years ago today we got married forty-five minutes after arriving in Italy." She recalled, smiling.

"And seventeen more times since then, much to Heidi's dismay." He mused, this time her lips on his neck.

Lorrie hissed. "That ungrateful woman should mind her own business rather than meddling in ours. Just because she felt she had some sort of claim on you when she was created doesn't change that we had already been together seventy-nine years."

"Forget her, my love. Today is our day." His smile was contagious and soon, she was un-tucking his shirt, her hands exploring the expanse of his chiseled chest. A groan escaped him. "Oh, Darling. As much as I'd like to, we unfortunately have business to attend to."

She pouted, knowing it was one of Demetri's weaknesses. "But it is our anniversary. Surely it can wait?" He almost let go of his resolve but remembered at the last second its importance.

"I'm afraid it's quite urgent. Remember our not-so-friendly acquaintances in Forks? Supposedly there's some newborn army causing trouble." Her hands stopped at his abdomen, caressing his muscles.

"The ones who adopted that human? Of course I remember them." She smirked, her hands drifting lower.

"However, I'm sure they won't leave without us… I doubt they'll miss us for a few moments." He concluded, whisking her away into their chambers for a proper celebration of their relationship.

* * *

"You needn't go, Lorraine. They can handle it on their own." Aro said, looking at her and Demetri's entwined hands.

"Master, do not take this the wrong way, but we've never gone on a mission without each other." Demetri explained. "_And_ it is our anniversary."

"Exactly." Aro smiled at the two lovebirds. "I do not want you to be distracted, Demetri. You are a great fighter but your love for this one is far greater."

"With all due respect, I have never let our relationship get in the way of accomplishing tasks. Sir, I beg you to reconsider." Demetri insisted, tightening his hold on Lorraine.

Lorrie squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's ok, Demetri. It's just one mission. You'll be back before you know it." She put on a small smile. "We can just postpone the celebration, right, Aro?"

She looked at her master, the one she had served faithfully as a member of the guard, and saw a twinge of bitter regret in his eyes as he nodded. "Of course, my dear." His voice was resigned and Caius had a wicked grin plastered as he eyed Aro. "We would not let you go without celebrating this most joyous occasion."

"See?" She said to Demetri. "It is nothing but a delay. Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you…" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Le jour n'est pas importante. C'est notre amour que besoin d'attention. Go kick some newborn ass for me, alright?" Lorrie said, kissing him deeply, relishing the feel of his lips on hers.

Demetri smiled as he pulled away. "Right, then. See you in a few days, amore." He started walking but paused and turned around. "And happy anniversary, once more, my love."

* * *

"There's snow in Italy?" Demetri asked, shocked that the weather had changed so drastically since he and other members of the guard had departed.

"Mhm. It's covering the ground so beautifully. I wish you were here…" He heard something of a sniffle in over the phone. "What's the weather like in Washington?"

Demetri frowned as he looked around them. "Hardly beautiful." _Would be if you were here._ "Too much rain. I can't for the _life_ of me understand what could prompt them to live here."

"Perhaps it's beautiful in its own way, no? It's lovely here, Dem. Really, you should see it. I've never seen whiter snow, not even in Lille." Her voice made him smile from ear to ear.

"Once I return, I promise you we will enjoy it together. Fancy building a snowman?" He asked, teasingly.

"Why, I do! I will hold you to it, too, Mr. Karalis." She replied, a teasing tone in her voice as well.

He smirked. "Oh, and what will you do if I break my promise, _Mrs_. Karalis?"

"I'm sure I could think of something." She paused. "Perhaps stop wearing that red ensemble you love to tear off of me."

Demetri feigned a gasp. "And what punishment is that? Are you insinuating you would not wear anything at all?"

"Of course not!" He heard voices in the background. "Oh, mon amour, I have to go. Heidi's returned with dinner."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, love. Goodbye." He said, upset that she had to go so soon.

"Au revoir." And with that, they both hung up.

* * *

Alice's blank eyes were a clear signal that she was having a vision. Demetri, having never witnessed the phenomenon first hand, watched, fascinated. When she came to, she glanced at Demetri, pained.

"Mrs. Cullen?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

She gasped. "You poor thing." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Demetri glared at Edward. "What is it? What did she see?" His mind immediately wandered to Lorraine. _Has something happened? _

"No." Edward replied to his thoughts. "Not yet."

Felix and the others looked on at their friend in worry. What was going on?

"Is it Lorraine?" he asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

Edward nodded. "I think you should get back to Italy."

Demetri eyed Alice. "When?"

"As soon as the snow falls." She replied.

Demetri blanched considerably, the dark circles under his eyes intensifying. Snow…

_It's covering the ground so beautifully._

"What is going to happen?" He inquired, angry to the core, and hurt… hurt beyond belief.

Edward looked at the guard in front of him not wanting to tell him the truth but having no other option. "They are going to kill her."

"_They?_" he asked with venom.

"All of them. They were all in on it. Aro, Caius… but most of all, Heidi." Alice explained.

Demetri hissed at the mention of Heidi. Did they think they could take his mate away from him? No! He couldn't let this happen… But he would not make it there on time. Italy was a day's travel away from here. By then, she would be gone. _No… Please, no. No, no, no, no, no!_

"I won't make it." He whipped out his phone and dialed his one true love's phone number.

"Hello, you've reached Lorraine Karalis. (_in the background_) And Demetri Karalis! (_laughs_) We are unable to take your call at the moment. If this is an emergency, you should know how to reach us. Have an amazing day! (_in the background_) Is it off, love? (_more laughs_)."

If vampires were able to cry, shed tears over great loss, Demetri's eyes would have been watering up. That didn't stop his broken sobs, however. Why? How? When? Why Lorraine? She was the most wonderful, good-hearted woman he had ever known. Damn them all. He should have never been so blind. There was no reason for her to have stayed; he should have insisted she accompany him on the mission! Aro, the man he considered to be a father, completely deceived him. What did they expect? For him to return, find his wife, his bloody _mate_, dead and gone and continue to serve them willingly? What did she ever do to deserve this?

* * *

"I… I don't understand. Aro?" Lorrie asked, looking at her father-figure.

He shook his head sadly. "I am deeply sorry, my Lorraine. Ever since your brother died, you have been powerless. He was your power. You are just…" he trailed off, the hurt look in his child's eyes too much to bear.

Gladly, Caius continued for him. "You are no longer useful to us. And Demetri… well, you've only served to weaken his resolve and break his concentration."

"But _this_?" Lorrie was appalled. "Is this really necessary? What will Demetri say, you think he'll accept it?"

Aro shook his head. "No, my dear, I do not. Which is why you must convince him that it is for the best. Please, just sign this letter. It will make things easier for everyone involved, your Demetri included."

The letter. That letter full of blasphemous lies that would only serve to break his heart. And hers, as well, were she to adorn it with her signature.

_My dearest Demetri,_

_I have decided that this life is no longer for me. Thank you for the best 150 years of my life and please accept my apologies. I did love you once but I have grown out of it and must tend to my own life, now._

_All the best,_

_Lorraine_

"No, I won't sign it." She scowled, thrashing against her restraints, Corin and Renata. "He will know I am dead. He won't be able to feel me."

"She is right, Aro. Leave them be, they've done nothing wrong. He will never forgive us." Marcus intervened, trying to reason with his brothers.

Caius grinned. "We have Cheslea for that. His loyalties will not be a problem." He snapped and Renata, along with Corin, brought Lorraine in front of Aro and forced her to her knees.

"Please, Aro. Please, I'm begging you… don't _do_ this. I know I'm not powerful anymore but I've never known another life. I lost my brother fighting for you!" Her broken sobs were echoing in the stone walls of the throne room. "Please. For Demetri. I'll train, I'll do something, _anything_, please! Heidi has no powers, yet she is still here."

Heidi hissed. "Were it not for me, you'd have no food, Master. She does _nothing_."

Aro glared at Heidi. "Hush, Heidi. We all know your ulterior motives for wanting Lorraine killed. And _I_ know you're hoping for Demetri's affections once she is gone."

This time, the hiss came from Lorraine. "Don't even think about it, you bitch! He will never love you. Even when I'm gone, he will always be mine."

"Enough stalling, Aro, get it over with." Caius spurred him on, relishing the moment.

"I am so very sorry, my dear." His hands made their way to grip Lorrie's head firmly and her last thoughts before he tore her apart revolved around her Demetri.

* * *

Demetri entered the Volturi castle in a rage. He knew that his Lorraine had been killed for three days now, her sweet, comforting tenor stripped away from his reach. In those three days, the first one had been filled with sorrow. Pain, desperation, and loss followed. On the second day, he felt hollow; drained; empty. But the third day, the day he arrived back in Volterra, the third day he was positively livid. He would extract his revenge on the Volturi aptly in the name of his love.

"Ah, Demetri. Welcome back. I trust the mission went well?" Aro asked in his over-enthusiastic voice.

Demetri hissed so ferociously that even the guards flinched and took a few steps back.

"You bastards. How could you do this to me? How?!" He asked, vulnerable pain evident on his devastated face. "After all I've done for you…"

"You should be grateful, young Demetri, that you were allowed as much time as you had with her. Plans for her demise began when her brother was killed." Caius explained.

"Damn you all." He settled into a crouch. "If you think that I'm going to stay here… you're sorely mistaken."

"Chelsea." Aro called and the red-head entered the throne room.

"No." Demetri shouted. "I won't let you poison my mind with a false sense of belonging. I am returning to my mate as I promised her." He looked to Aro. "Will you help me or must I find a way to take care of the job myself?"

Aro mused for a moment before shaking his head. "I could not end you, Demetri. You're our finest member."

"You should've thought of that before you took away all that I cared about." He took off his cloak and threw it at Heidi hard. "I quit."

With that, he rushed out of the castle and found himself in the countryside. It was a beautiful place he made a habit of visiting with Lorraine yet, somehow, without her presence, it was no longer so beautiful. _She_ had been the one to _make_ it beautiful.

She made everything beautiful. Even his death, she would grace with her beauty_. Je cherche pour toi, mon amour, et je vais te trouver._

With that notion in mind, he followed the trail of a wild coven planning to ensure that a fight would ensue to effectively aid him in keeping his promise to the one and only Lorraine Karalis; his wife; his mate; his other half; l'amour de son vie.


End file.
